1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attribute system and, more particularly, relates to devices and associated methods for selecting and managing personal attributes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human interfaces with many devices throughout his life. Some require him to deal with the device in many different situations. An individual tends to be more friendly and efficient if the way he interfaces with the devices and tools that he encounters in his daily life in different situations are friendly and familiar to him.
Some cellular telephones are capable of receiving a subscriber identification module (SIM) or a SIM card which contains user identification and accounting information as well as authorization to network features and functionality. In addition, the subscriber identification module can contain a list of frequently used telephone numbers. However, their list of frequently used telephone numbers does not promote the most friendly and efficient interface to a cellular telephone. A subscriber interface or system for providing the most friendly and efficient interface for an individual and a device such as a cellular telephone is needed.
Some models of automobiles allow the storage of seat and mirror position preferences for a limited number of particular drivers. This information is programmed and stored within the vehicle. The seat and mirror position preferences are activated by the driver identifying himself, such as by the key a particular user uses to unlock a vehicle. The seat and mirror position preferences reside in the vehicle because they are programmed into a memory in the vehicle. Thus, when the driver enters another programmable vehicle, such as a rental car, the driver must reestablish his position preferences.
Some time-share computers allow each individual user to store his screen characteristics in a centralized memory so that the user can access this familiar interface on any terminal interfaced to the computer. When the user logs on to a similar but non-interconnected time-sharing computer system he must use the default setup or reprogram his preferred screen characteristics.
These examples of user preference programming require that the user reprogram new models of equipment encountered by the user. For example, when a user encounters a public telephone in a taxicab or an airplane or when a user purchases a new communication device, the most friendly and efficient interface cannot be easily obtained and established for that individual on that device at that instant. No mechanism exists to establish and manage preferences compatible with all new models of various types of telephone, automobile, computer or other type of conformable equipment.